Change this Atmosphere
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "I meant what I said...I would never let go of you...if you gave me a chance..." He seemed to be pleading with her to see his worth- to really see him.
1. Chapter 1

Sara/Greg one-shot inspired by the song 'Find a Way' by Safetysuit- italics are lyrics.

For now just a one-shot, but considering how it goes and what y'all think there may be more...

Please be lovely and review- you'll get a gold star if you do ;)

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Change this Atmosphere **

She stopped sobbing in his arms and the air stilled in the room surrounding them, the atmosphere weighed heavy on their chests like clouds in stormy skies. Her eyes sought his- sought some sense of stability. Her gaze travelled to his lips, her own quivering in response.

She could almost taste him- the coffee, the dark chocolate, the flavour that was unique to him. It seemed to settle on her tongue before their lips had even met.

The thought terrifying her, as his breath collided with her skin, as his eyes washed over her sending shivers to her core. He was looking through her, he was looking into her. To the very depths of her soul. To the doubts and secrets she had longed to hide.

Glinting in the dim light was the gold of her wedding ring, standing definitely against her skin for why it would be oh so wrong. But from the look in his hazel eyes she could tell- he wanted to be wrong. He wanted to do the things that were clearly playing out in both their minds.

* * *

_Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we  
Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if  
You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour_

* * *

"I should go..." The words appeared into the air and even though it had simply been seconds she realised she could barely remember saying them.

"Stay..." He whispered to her- and it was as if he could tell what it was she really wanted. "...What's the rush?"

"No rush..." She replied realising that there was no one at home, there was no one waiting for her but an empty house and the sound of silence.

His hand found the curve of her hip stroking it suggestively, gently even but soon his finger tips had snaked under her shirt following the arch of her back slowly.

"Greg..." His name settled on her lips like perfection and he couldn't tell if she wanted him to continue or if she was begging him to stop...

* * *

_Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know  
Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and  
We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight_

* * *

"I want you...so bad..." He muttered into her ear, the words making her shake with anticipation as she lost her balance collapsing into his arms. She was almost straddling him- giving him a glimpse of what could happen; her legs curled up either side of his.

"I know..." She replied as she sat in his lap, her back arching into him, her hands on his shoulders to brace herself.

"I wouldn't ever let you go..." His voice was husky and thick with desire, every cigarette he had ever smoked almost undeniable in the low growls that seemed to escape his lips. His hands hand settled on her hips, his fingers slowly inching upwards.

"I know...but we can't..." She whispered back but showed no signs of stopping him as he cupped her breasts giving them a squeeze.

She titled her head back, her eyes closed, her lips parted and the delicate skin of her neck on display. She involuntarily rocked her hips against him, the friction causing her stomach acids to fight against her.

He felt sudden blood rush, convinced by the lust. But it didn't faze her as he pulled her down against his...

* * *

_You know I'm going to find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm going to find a time to catch your hand and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm going to find a way to let you have your way with me_

* * *

"Greg..." She gasped at the feeling of being pressed up against him but made no move to leave, her words contradicting everything she was doing. "...I should really go..."

"You should..." He uttered through gritted teeth.

"Uh-huh" She rocked her hips against him again, rubbing herself over him at a burningly slow pace.

"But...I...need...you..." He expired as his hand slide underneath her bra pinching her nipple while the other hand cupped her ass helping her movements against him...

Sara rotated her hips in small circles against him, her breathing coming in small pants as she focused on nothing but the feeling.

"Sara..." He groaned erotically to her, taking her ear lobe between his teeth. "Don't stop..."

And she didn't with all intentions of driving him wild she changed her pace and actions moving skilfully over him.

* * *

_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to  
And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through  
And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away  
But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_

* * *

Sara collapsed in his arms, her head resting on her shoulder as she took ragged breathes her body throbbing. She clung to his shoulders crinkling his shirt beneath her hands, holding onto him as if he were a source of oxygen. He rubbed her back muttering into her ear, his hands still underneath her top...

"Sara...if you ever want to talk again...you know you can come over any time..." He told her breathlessly.

"I know..." She nodded pulling back, studying him with dark eyes. She brushed her hand across his cheek delicately as if she was expecting him to change- for this moment to be different. But there was no transformation- he remained in front of her with tired eyes surveying her with concern.

"I'd like to...talk...some more with you." She whispered shyly, her eyes focus on her hands she fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Me too" He tucked her hair behind her ear. She nodded in appreciation at his effort and pulled herself to her feet.

She made her way towards the door, her eyes focused on the ground out of indignity. Even though she hadn't removed a single item of clothing she realised that she had never felt so exposed.

"Sara..." his voice came weakly from behind her- he had not move from his spot on the sofa watching her leave; his heart breaking at the thought of her disappearing into nothingness.

"Yes?" She asked forcing herself to meet his eye.

"I meant what I said...I would never let go of you...if you gave me a chance..." He seemed to be pleading with her to see his worth- to really see him.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." She shivered slightly clasping her hands together, before she began twisting her ring around her finger. "...I'll break your heart Greg..."

"...And I'll let you..." He shrugged showing little regard for himself. "...I just want you to know that I'll be waiting for you Sara..."

* * *

_If I was running  
If I was crying  
If I was scared  
You know I'm going to find a way to let you have your way with me_

* * *

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add a few more chapters because I like writing tension way too much.

(Inspired by another Safetysuit song- What Might be you)

Enjoy!

Please be lovely and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**You're so contagious **

Their eyes met across the room and it was as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the small space. His hazel eyes gleamed at her with every secret he kept- they told her stories she wanted to ignore but it was all too much to discount.

With a shaky breath, and a heartbeat as uneven as butterfly wings she moved to sit opposite him as the rest of the room seemed to melt away like the world when it was raining on the other side of a window.

She couldn't ignore the tension between them, it was like a rain storm, obvious and relentless covering her from head to toe. As much as she wanted to fight against everything he was doing to her she realised that she couldn't. The very thought of him had her tossing and turning in the middle of the night unravelling every promise she had ever made.

As she attempted to become comfortable in her seat his gaze refused to leave her, burning over every inch of her body; pupils dilated with a feeling she would not accept. But as their eyes met again she knew that one of these days she was going to have to acknowledge whatever it was they had created between them.

The chatter of the others didn't seem to mean anything as they watched each other; they seemed to be the only two people that mattered in that moment...

* * *

_But I just keep thinking_

_Every time I look into your eye_

_There's no mistaking_

_There's nothing left for me to hide, no_

* * *

His gaze danced across her collar bone following the curving neckline of her t-shirt, and he couldn't help but imagine the skin beneath. His tongue ran over his lower lip in anticipation, the motion making her breath catch in her chest.

She knew what he was thinking...she knew exactly what he was imaging and she couldn't stop her mind from displaying those same images, those same bodies tangled together...

Never out loud would she admit it, but she had been thinking about that very image for the past few nights. She didn't know how in attempts to convince herself that it would be wrong; she had managed to increase her longing for it.

She uncrossed her legs, clearing her throat before, re-crossing them her eyes not leaving his for a second. She could have sworn a small growl had escaped his lips but he made no move towards her. But he didn't need to. Their minds seem to be filling in the blanks.

Every movement they wished to make was settled in the air between them- without words, without actions.

* * *

_And you make me not my own__  
__And you make me want to choose__  
__To lose what might be wrong__  
__Just to gain what might be you__  
_

* * *

"Sara, Greg you're together- 4 19 off Industrial." The sound of their names brought them back to reality. They had to be careful there were people watching them; there were people that could catch them out.

Greg took the details of their scene and everyone else seemed to have already cleared out of the break room leaving them alone together- expectation weighing heavy in the air as their eyes met once again.

He offered her his hand and with a small amount of hesitation she took it letting him help her up from her seat. He tugged at her wrist slightly, their bodies colliding once she was on her feet.

Her heart beat seemed to triple as she felt herself pressed up against him, his arms snaked around her waist holding her in place. Her breathing seemed to increase and she found herself biting her lip, her eyes focused on his.

"Do you want to drive?" He asked his grip on her not loosening, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"No...You can." She replied shifting slightly in his arms. A part of her wanted to ask him to let go, to stop doing this to her because if they weren't careful she would betray all of her senses and do something that could only be described as wrong.

"Are you sure...I know how you like to be in control..." His voice was low, as if they were sharing a secret and the glint in his eyes was almost impossible to ignore...

* * *

'_Cause every little part of me is yours__  
__And you're so contagious__  
__I don't think I'll make it very far__  
_

* * *

She arched her back in the passenger seat the mid-day heat clinging to her skin along with his gaze. Cracking the window slightly more she let the breeze rush past her hair, a sigh escaping her lips before she could stop it.

The drive so far had been silent for their fear that words would change everything- words would make this situation real and force them both to respond, react.

He turned to face her, the traffic before them not moving an inch giving him all the time he wanted. His eyes ran from the moisture on her neck, the arch in her back to her long legs tangled together. He couldn't help himself; he reached over tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"Greg..." He wondered why his name didn't sound as sweet on anyone else's lips; he wondered what it was she did that had a hold on him in the way she did.

"Yes?" He asked stroking her jaw gently- barely touching her- his skin grazing over hers impossibly sensitively.

"You know...we...can't...do...this..." She seemed to be forcing the words out, finding them from somewhere deep down and creating them into sounds.

He let his hand slide down her neck and finding her pulse he let it settle on her skin, as evidence of the rapid beating of her heart underneath his fingertips. The consistent quick beat speaking silently of the lies she was telling.

"I know...but all we're doing is talking..." He shrugged not taking his eyes off her...

* * *

_But I, I will wait for you__  
__Wait here for you__  
__Will you come to be__  
__And let me know you see?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

(Inspired by 'Undressing the Words' by the Maine)

Please be lovely and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Undressing with Words**

The smell of stale beer hung in the air overwhelming their senses as they sat in a corner booth hidden by the cover of shadows. Sara was already a bit drunk, the wine had gone straight to her head; a part of Greg knew he should have stopped her after the third glass but she was insistent that she could handle it.

She was huddled next to him resting her head on his shoulder, one hand lazily running up and down his forearm while his hand rested on her thigh. There was no one here that knew them- there was no one here who could call them out on what they were doing.

Her eyes had found his in the dim lighting, sparkling with a challenge that left him feeling breathless and he realised that he couldn't resist...

"You want to get out of here?" He muttered into her ear, with anticipation of what could happen if they left here together. "We could go back to my place...and talk..."

"I can't...I shouldn't..." She mumbled back, the guilt more than evident in her voice, as he eyes stayed focused on her wedding ring.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

_Oh this suggestion may be a bit suggestive  
but I've had it on my mind all night.  
And you're intensive but you're dying for attention  
Girl, it takes you just to feel alright._

* * *

The question seemed to stay in the air surrounding them, as Sara attempted to word her response. They both knew exactly why she couldn't go back to his place; they both knew they were already testing their self control by coming here alone.

All of this tension, all of the longing, was bound to result in something that neither one of them could take back. Something that would stay with them a long time after it had happened, haunting their memories, and deepest desires.

"You know why..." She seemed to be asking him to stop tempting her.

"Would it be so bad?" He seemed to be analysing the potential outcome of what would happen if they were alone.

* * *

_It isn't real if it's just one night.  
I'm trying real hard  
Oh just be real with me._

* * *

"Does he...satisfy you?" Greg whispered to her in a low voice, his hand slowly inching towards the place she needed him the most.

"Greg..." She gasped at the crassness of his question and the movements of his hand, but he simply just smirked at her lack of response inferring an answer from her silence.

"I'll take that as a no." He gave a low gravely laugh that made her shiver to the core. "I bet you fake it and he doesn't even know."

"Stop it." She turned away from him with embarrassment her cheeks flushing pink as she attempted to get her bearings in their conversation. She needed to regain control of what was going on because letting Greg have his way would be disastrous.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He pulled his hands away from her, and slid away from her in his seat. "Or are you just saying it?"

Sara didn't say a word, she didn't move a muscle. She just sat there like an abandoned rag doll waiting to be picked up. And as Greg moved closer to her she knew she was gone for...

* * *

_I think I'm coming on to something quick  
my words are flying right over your head.  
There's a lot more to it than this  
I'm not just trying to get in your bed_

* * *

"I could...help you with that problem you've been having...if you want" His eyes slowly ran over her body, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips as he checked her out.

"I don't need your help..." She muttered back, the edge to her voice provoking another smirk.

"Do you think about" He hooked one of his arms around her, pulling her towards him. "...me when you..."

"Greg..." She groaned rolling her head back against his arm, looking him in the eye. "Don't do this...please..."

"But Sara its fun..." he taunted her.

* * *

The love on my lips  
Sweetheart, I'm sorry but you're not the first  
with lust in my eyes.  
I'll be undressing you with every word.

* * *

"I'm married Greg..." She attempted to stand her ground, but the feel of his face bushing against hers, his hands on her and the four glasses of wine she'd had were most certainly dominating her actions in their current situation.

"That's true..." He raised an eye brow as if considering her comment as a serious reason to stop. "But where is he Sara? Because I most certainly don't see him here being a husband to you..."

"Please..." The word escaped her throat like a desperate whimper as Greg traced her lips with his index finger his thumb stroking her jaw.

"Yes?" He met her eye with a sly smile.

"If we keep going...if we keep doing this...there is only place it's going to end..." Sara had no idea how she had managed to speak, to form sentence considering.

"I really hope that place is my bed..." He laughed in response to her concern. "But tell me...do you want it?"

"Greg..." She spoke shakily.

"Sara...Tell me...do you want me to...help you? If you tell me now that you don't, that you don't think about me in _that_ way...that you've never once fantasised about it... then I'll stop..." He watched her carefully waiting for an answer but nothing came; she remained silent becoming stiff in his arms.

* * *

_So tell me now  
you've got to let me know.  
So come on & come on  
you've got to let me know.  
I'm about to explode._

* * *

"So what do you want me to do Sara?" He whispered to her.

"I want you to take me home." She replied, her eyes on the empty bottles of wine on their table, her hands pre-occupied with removing and replacing her wedding ring.

"Okay, if that's what you want." He moved away from her, returning her personal space, standing up he offered her his hand. She took it letting him help her up, one arm around her waist to keep her standing.

"Take me back to yours." She said in such a low voice he barely heard her.

It was not until she pressed a firm kiss against his neck that he realised what was happening, what it was she had decided. What she wanted...

* * *

_With lust in my eyes  
I'll be undressing you with every word_


	4. Chapter 4

(Inspired by The Cab song 'La la')

Because all tension must see some kind of resolution ;)

Late chapter- enjoy!

Please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Like a Symphony **

She walked ahead of him through the front door; her head was bowed and his hand was on the small of her back leading her in a strange sort of way. He closed the door behind them and before he had a chance to get his bearings she'd pushed him against the door. Her strength surprising him slightly as his back collided with the wood.

Without a word she placed her lips on his, hungrily taking everything he was giving and matching it with her own passions and needs. Her hands were working quickly, blindly undoing his shirt without any problems.

He turned her around pushing her against the door throwing his shirt aside in the process. Sara raked her nails down his back pulling his body closer to her as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Greg helped her wrap her legs around his waist and carried her towards the stairs.

"The lady is a vamp." He said breathlessly in a husky voice. Sara pulled back giving him a devilish grin before taking his lower lip between her teeth, her nails making their mark on his chest. His heart beat pounding beneath the firm muscle.

_Come feel my heart  
It's beating like a drum and I confess  
When you're around  
It's like an army's marching through my chest_

Greg placed her down on one of the steps, planting a heavy kiss on her lips before slithering down her body kneeling on the step below her. Looking up at her with dark eyes he undid her jeans and pulled them slowly down her legs throwing them aside. Greg kissed the inside of her thigh before removing her panties next, nudging her legs further apart.

Sara gripped hold of the stair she was seated on her head rolling back as she felt his tongue moving against her, his hands tracing patterns on her thighs. She shivered as he pulled away looking up at her with desire on his lips.

Greg picked her up again continuing up the stairs to his bedroom, breathing heavily against her neck as he did so.

_You're pulling on me like the moon  
I just want to get you sideways  
I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance  
Tell me where to put my hands  
You know that you could be my favourite one-night stand_

Greg threw her on to the bed, not wasting time before he covered her body with his own. He ripped open the buttons of her shirt, the sound of the fabric tearing making Sara gasp. She arched her back into him, and he removed her bra next. He pinned her wrists above her head, kissing her neck, trailing his tongue over the sensitive skin before letting his lips settled between her breasts.

Keeping his body over hers Greg reached over her shoulders pulling what appeared to be a silk scarf from the side of the bed. Without hesitation he tied her one of her wrists and did the same with the other side.

"I promise I won't hurt you..." He whispered to her grasping a tie that lay abandoned on his night stand and blind folding her with it. Sara nodded unable to speak, her breath catching in her chest her heart rate almost trebling in her chest.

"If you want me to stop- just say..." He muttered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek before he pulled completely away from her their bodies' no longer in contact.

_You're like a song  
a beautiful symphony to my eyes  
so take me on_

Greg picked up the bottle of moisturiser that was sitting on the counter and returned to the bed. Sara had been perfectly still her breathing becoming erratic as she attempted to sense what Greg was doing. He placed a kissed on her stomach before dotting the lotion along her sternum. He smoothed over the skin with his fingertips, before tracing beneath her breasts.

Sara groaned arching into him; Greg ran his fingertips down her sides and back up again, his touch feather like. He dotted some moisturiser on her thighs massaging them with a firmer touch, running his hands up towards her hips and over her stomach and then back again. He continued with the same motion, avoiding the place where she really wanted him, a few more times before Sara cracked.

"Please...touch me..." She growled, lifting her hips of the bed towards him. With a slight smirk of satisfaction Greg did was she asked placing his hand flat against her, his palm resting on her pubic bone as his finger stroked in a continuity slow rhythm. Sara attempted to speed up his motions by rocking her hips against his hand.

"Uh-uh, that's not how this works darling." And he removed his hand, climbing off the bed all together.

A frustrated groan escaped Sara's lips as she fell back against the mattress, with a frown.

_No, I'm not the type to lie  
But I might just start tonight  
Let me turn off all these lights_

He disappeared into the en suite returning with a glass of ice cold water and a grin, not that Sara would have known. Taking a few gulps of the liquid he climbed back on to the bed, placing a kiss on her ankle; that made her whither. He kissed random parts of her body making sure to take fresh sips of cold water as he did so.

Despite the cold water Sara's body seemed to be overheating, the effort to stop herself from screaming in frustration glistened on her collar bone and stray strands of her hair sticking to her forehead, her cheeks now a persistent scarlet. Using the last bit of water he had in the glass he began at her collar bone slowly dribbling the clear, cool liquid between her breasts, following the line of her sternum until the water was gone.

"Will...you...just..._fuck_...me" Sara growled at him, her frown lines becoming apparent again.

"As you wish" Greg gave a gravely laugh, removing the blind fold.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you...prick." She scowled turning away from him.

"Yes..." he whispered huskily into her ear, taking her ear lobe between her teeth and applying firm pressure before he pulled away. "So what do you want?"

"For you to untie me..." She turned to face him with slight desperation. "I...can make it worth your while." She smirked.

With a coy smile and a wink, Greg untied her. And before he could gather what was happening Sara had him on his back.

Feel like I black out, pass out  
every time that we touch.  
...And if it hurts in the morning  
then it must be love.  
I want your heart, baby  
straight no chaser.

A moan escaped Sara's lips as her body adjusted to him; Greg looked up in amazement as she began rocking her hips against him in a feverish pace the feeling of being inside her overwhelming him in every way. Her hands rested on his chest as she threw her head back with absolute pleasure as she continued.

It wasn't long before she could feel her whole body tighten, her climax rushing every cell in her body as she stilled over him. The intensity nothing she had ever experienced before, her muscles clenching around him until he could do nothing but let her take him under.

She remained silent for a few moments letting her breathing slow down slightly before she climbed off him and lay down exhausted beside him.

"I've really enjoyed...talking...with you." Sara muttered breathlessly with a small laugh.

"You too Ms Sidle" Greg replied with a smile.

Their eyes met, their gazes dancing together in the near darkness taking in the last lingering details of the night.

**The End **


End file.
